Sexy in the Sheets
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After Emily gets home from spending her day with Maya, she finds someone waiting for her. Old feelings start to come out as Emily struggles to keep a dangerous secret.
1. Chapter 1

Emily had just come back from spending her day with Maya. Among the highlights of the day, she had lost her virginity. It was nice but she didn't tell Maya that it felt like something was missing. She couldn't help but wonder if Maya was the person that she truly wanted to be with for her first time. Maybe she wanted to be with Paige first or Samara or possibly…Alison. She didn't know what to believe about Ali. She was sure that she had seen her and she had been saved by her but she never saw Ali again after that. She may have just been dreaming.

Her mother was going to be out late so she would have the house to herself. She walked up to her room and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi." The figure greeted. What was she doing here? How did she get in? How was she alive?

"Ali?" Emily asked as she ran over and hugged the girl, proving that she was tangible. "You're alive!"

"I never died Emily." Ali replied.

"But they found your body." Emily argued. "You were missing for a year before that. Where have you been if you were not dead?"

"The better question is where haven't I been?" Ali asked. "And as for the body, are you familiar with the term doppelganger?"

"No." Emily answered.

"It's an identical stranger that it very similar to someone else." Ali explained. "The truth is I wasn't with you that night. I had a feeling that someone would try to kill me, so I had her take my place."

"I have to tell the others." Emily replied frantically.

"Em, I would really appreciate if you didn't." Ali responded. "I've already visited Hanna when she was in the hospital but I really want as few people as possible to know about this. Anyway why don't we talk about this girlfriend of yours?"

Emily blushed as soon as Ali brought up Maya.

"You know Emily, probably the only good thing about my time on the run is I've had some time to find myself and truly understand myself. I guess I wasn't just kissing you for practice."

"You're saying that you like me?" Emily asked in shock.

"I always have." Ali told her. "I can be with you tonight and we can do whatever you want as long as no one finds out that I was here. Maybe you can show me how sexy in the sheets you really are."

"Ali, I'm with Maya." Emily argued. "I can't cheat on her."

"She doesn't have to find out." Alison responded. "I'm here spilling my heart out to you. Isn't this what you always wanted? But I suppose that we can just watch a movie if you want."

"Can we talk about what happened?" Emily pleaded. "Who is A?"

"Emily I can't tell you because if I tell you, she'll find out that I told you and you'll tell the others." Ali explained. "A doesn't just want to ruin my life like the rest of you, she wants to end it."

"You should go to the police." Emily suggested.

"That wouldn't do me any good." Ali pointed out. "If I felt I could trust them I would have done that in the first place. There's a reason I want people to think that I'm dead. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you."

Emily noticed the tears running down Ali's cheeks and hugged her. "Why are you telling me now?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Because I saw you with Maya today and I felt really upset. I just had to let you know how I felt." Ali explained, still crying. "I know it probably doesn't make a difference but I love you Emily."

This time it was Emily that gave Ali a peck on the lips before she kissed her under the eyes.

"Emily, please don't tell anyone that you saw me." Ali begged. This was not the Alison that she was used to. She looked so afraid and vulnerable. She knew that she had to keep this meeting a secret.

"I won't." Emily promised.

"I wish I could stay but A is still trying to kill me." Ali replied.

"Can you at least tell me how you know A?" Emily asked.

"It happened the summer before high school when I went to camp." Ali explained. "That's all I can tell you. So when is your mom going to be back?"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Duh you can't let her see me." Ali responded slightly harsher than she wanted to. "I'm only to be seen by you."

"Why did you choose me and not Hanna, Spencer, or Aria?" Emily asked.

"Well apart from being the one that I love, you're the safest one that I can be around." Ali explained. "Hanna is A's favor target because she's the weakest of you. Spencer probably liked me the least out of the four of you and Aria is having an affair with that teacher guy while pretending to go out with her friend."

"Wait I thought Aria and Ezra broke up." Emily remarked.

"Damn it I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Alison cursed. "You can't let her know."

"How did you about it?" Emily asked. "How did Aria not see you?"

"I was in Philadelphia a few days ago." Ali told her. "I'm not surprised that she didn't notice me because when she's with him, she's oblivious to the rest of the world."

"Ali, I have an idea for how you can stay." Emily said. Ali would at least listen because maybe it was a good idea. "What if I try to hide you from everyone else? We have a few clues who A is and if we can find her, you can reveal yourself and things can go back to the ways that things were."

"If you're going to do that you need to continue dating Maya." Ali replied. "You have to act like nothing has changed. And you have to make sure that absolutely no one finds out about me. Can you promise me that?"

"I can try my best." Emily vowed.

"Then I guess I can try to stay." Ali remarked. "But if this goes bad at any point, I'll have to run again. I might not be able to say goodbye."

So you can say that I'm of the faction that believes Ali is still alive. I think her having a doppelganger is better than having a twin. Ali is actually pretty jealous of Maya. So will be Emily be able to successfully keep Ali off the radar or will she have to run away again? The only way to find out to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali had no idea how this arrangement was going to work. She was supposed to hide in Emily's attic or something. She didn't know how long Emily would be able to keep such a thing from her mother. Also she didn't know if others would notice a change in Emily's behavior. She did not expect Emily to act the same. Fully knowing that Emily was extremely joyous, she figured it was only a matter of time before someone found out and she would have to run again. She was used to running. She'd be doing it for over a year. She used the alias Vivian Darkbloom and A still found her.

She knew that she would have a brief window of opportunity to talk to Emily after she got home. The school was doing some sort of truth lock-in thing. All she knew was that Emily's mother was going to be there which meant Ali would have the house to herself.

Emily put the special knock of two knocks on the attic door and Ali pushed down the stairs so Emily could come up.

"So what's with this whole Vivian Darkbloom thing?" Emily asked. How did they find out about that?

"I made up a name for myself to try to throw A off of my trail." Ali explained. "As you might know, it didn't work. Living a double life only made things more complicated for me."

Emily giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Ali asked.

"I just got an image of you as Hannah Montana." Emily admitted.

"Come on. You know that I'm hotter than Miley Cyrus." Ali boasted. "So I guess you should probably get going."

"Yeah so you can come into the house. Just don't answer the phone or door and try to only eat stuff that I would eat." Emily explained.

"This is not the first place that I've had to hide out." Ali replied.

"Where is?" Emily asked.

"I can't say." Ali replied. "I'll be fine alone here. Go to your truth thing and I'll make sure that I fall asleep in the attic."

"Should I try to see if I can find out who was trying to kill you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know if they'll be there." Ali replied. "And no you shouldn't go looking for a killer unless you have some sort of weapon on you. You need to use common sense, Emily."

"I wasn't going to try to confront them about it." Emily mentioned as she headed out.

Alison knew that she would have to be careful not to make a mess. She wondered to herself what she was going to do all night. She knew that there were some mini-pizzas in the freezer and she could probably cook one of those. She could probably also see what was on TV and if there was nothing good (which she expected) she could watch one of Emily's movies. She remembered the first time that she showed Emily _DEBS_. Of course despite their hair colors, she saw herself as Lucy and Emily was closer to Amy.

Meanwhile at the school, Emily met up with her friends. She knew it was hard to not say anything about Ali but she promised that she wouldn't. She was hit by a surprise when she got to the school.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I wanted to apologize to your mom." Maya replied. "I heard she would be here and I know that I acted out of line."

"Are you staying the night?" Emily asked. For once she was feeling conflicted about her relationship with Maya.

"Yeah I figured a little truth would do me some good." Maya explained. "So what's new with you?"

"The principal won't let me back on the swim team." Emily complained.

"Well that sucks." Maya commented. "I love seeing you in that spandex."

Emily felt really guilty about keeping Ali from Maya but would fulfill her promise.

She went to see her friends. Hanna was still taking the blame for the Kate thing. She never believed Hanna had done it. It wasn't Hanna's MO. It looked like an A thing but Hanna never mentioned a snarky text that A likes to do.

It turned out that she was in a group with Mona. It was weird. She really didn't know Mona like Hanna did. She understood why Ali made fun of her but as soon as she dropped the nerd look, she was hot. The principal was watching over her group which made her uncomfortable. She even tried to call the principal out on how he was treating her and he ended up turning that on her. She basically failed miserably. She wondered to herself what Ali was doing at her house, hoping that she wasn't making a mess.

Ali knew that she couldn't make a mess that she was incapable of cleaning up because Mrs. Fields might suspect something. She really wished that she could tell the other girls that she was alive but it wasn't safe. Hanna was supposed to know but the girl probably thought that she was hallucinating. The question Ali had for her that she couldn't ask is if Hanna was hallucinating 'why would she be wearing such a frumpy dress and not her normal style?'. She remembered how mad she was at A after that incident and wished that she could kill that bitch but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. No matter how screwed up she was, she was not a murderer.

She watched the movie like she wanted to do. She could see herself and the Liars in the position of the main characters. Spencer would be Max because she the strongest of them. Hanna would be Janet because she could be kind of ditzy sometimes but she truly cared and then there was Aria as Dominique because…she was the only one left. Anyway she herself was the bad girl. She did bad things for attention just like Lucy did. She always laughed when Lucy tried to sink Australia. She kind of had a secret relationship with Emily. It was too bad that Emily was too loyal to Maya for them to be together.

Back at school, Emily met with her friends.

"So do you think it's possible that Ali was masquerading as Vivian because she was trying to hide from A?" She asked.

"I suppose A could have been after her." Hanna remarked. "I just don't see why."

"That actually sounds plausible." Spencer agreed. "I guess it didn't work because Ali is dead after all."

"Yeah…" Emily agreed.

"Hey Kate has a birthmark." Hanna remarked as the rest of them looked at Hanna's stepsister.

"So?" Aria asked.

"The picture doesn't have a birthmark in it." Hanna pointed out as she showed them the picture.

"I don't think the skin on her back matches her arms either." Emily commented. "I think the picture was definitely photoshopped."

"Now we just have to get her to admit it." Hanna remarked.

As it turned out, Hanna was able to blackmail the principal into letting Emily back on the swim team and they also managed to get Kate to admit spreading the photo. Emily understood why Kate would do it. It not only made Hanna look bad but also would get her sympathy from other girls and make the boys want her. Emily was returning from the principal's office when she ran into Spencer.

"I just found out that Jason DiLaurentis is my brother." Spencer stated. "I don't think that I can go home right now. Do you think I can stay with you by any chance?"

Emily would love to help Spencer out but since she was already harboring Ali, there was no way that would work. "I don't think so, sorry." Emily replied. "Maybe you should ask Aria."

"You know Ali actually told me this." Spencer remarked. "I just didn't realize it until now. And there's also this whole Vivian thing. It makes me feel like Ali had all of these sides that we never knew."

Emily knew one side of Ali that the others didn't know. She did kind of wonder what would happen if Ali ever could reveal herself in public again. Ali had accepted herself as gay but she didn't know if would want to actually be out. Suddenly Emily's phone rang. It wasn't an A text but rather a call from the number that had was in the coat pocket. She answered it.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Someone called earlier from this number saying that they knew Vivian." The female voice replied. Then Emily realized something. She recognized that voice.

"Samara?" She asked.

So how does Samara know Ali? Will Emily and Ali be able to keep the secret? You can only find out if you review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily?" Samara asked. "What's going on? You knew Vivian?"

"I do know her but everything is not what it seems. " Emily explained. "I know where she is but I don't know if she wants to meet with you. How do you know her?"

"We met a few months ago." Samara replied. "Remember the closeted girl that I was talking about…that was Vivian."

Emily was a bit stunned that Ali had dated Samara. To be honest, it freaked out a little knowing that she has dated her ex-girlfriend. Of course it was under false pretense but it still did happen.

"So let me talk to you and we can find some place to meet if she says yes." Emily replied.

"Okay." Samara responded. "I hope to see the two of you soon."

Emily wondered how she was possibly going to continue to keep Ali's state of living away from her friends while also meeting with Samara. Luckily for them, they all seemed to be distracted with their own little things. Spencer was worried about the fact that Jason was her brother. Hanna was dealing with A putting illegal files on Caleb's computer, and Aria was doing something with Holden which Emily suspected was a front for dating Ezra.

Emily headed home and Ali was not in sight. This seemed like a good sign. There was no mess left behind. Luckily for Emily, Pam needed to go shopping which would give her time to talk to Alison.

"So how did the night go?" Emily asked Ali after her mother was gone.

"It was fine." Ali replied. "I kind of wished I could didn't have to be alone but I managed. How was the truth thing?"

"Well I got back on the swimming team." Emily explained. "Mona managed to blackmail the principal into doing it."

"You know I have seen Mona and I'm impressed. I guess everyone can look pretty if they try hard enough." Ali replied.

"So I called someone who knew you as Vivian." Emily stated. "You didn't tell me that you knew Samara."

"You didn't ask okay." Ali said. "So what did you talk about?"

"I said that we should meet, as in the three of us." Emily responded. "But I also told her we would only do it if you wanted to. I want her to know who you really are if you are okay with that."

"Do you think you could have her come here…like now?" Ali requested. Emily nodded and sent Samara a text. The prep student arrived at Emily's house within 10 minutes. Emily poured drinks for the three of them.

"Vivian?" Samara asked before the two blondes hugged. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Actually nothing." Ali responded which seemed to confuse Samara. "I was wearing a wig. Samara, I wasn't completely honest with you. As a matter of fact, the only thing that was true was me struggling with my sexuality."

"So is your name even Vivian?" Samara asked, looking shocked, hurt, still very confused. Alison was about to answer before Emily cut in.

"Her name is Alison DiLaurentis." The brunette stated.

"So you're the girl that disappeared and was later found dead?" Samara asked as Ali nodded. "How?"

"I did disappear but it was willingly and the girl who died looked just like me." Ali explained.

"But didn't they have DNA to prove it was you?" Samara asked.

"I had someone switch the DNA samples with my own." Ali commented.

"Wow this is really a lot to take in. I don't know how to react." Samara remarked. "So Emily, how have you been since we broke up? Are you dating anyone new right now?"

"Not someone new." Emily answered. "I got back together with Maya."

"So wait…" Samara said, looking at Alison. "You said that you once had feelings for a girl when we first met. Was that Emily?"

Ali nodded. "It was and it kind of still is." She replied. "But this living here is really only as long as I can keep it a secret. I want you to promise to swear to secrecy about the fact that we met. Can you please promise me that no one will find out about this? It's really big secret that I am alive."

Suddenly Emily's phone started to ring. It was a call from Spencer. Ali knew that she had to be extremely quiet. She actually went a step farther and went to the bathroom while Emily was talking.

"Hey Spence." Emily answered.

"Did you ever find out who was calling from that number?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah it was Samara." Emily explained. "Alison met with her about her feelings for me."

Emily almost said that the two of them dated but that happened while Ali was supposed to missing and probably dead. She hoped that Spencer wouldn't ask more.

"So I guess it really didn't accomplish much." Spencer remarked. She was very wrong. "You did tell her that Ali is dead, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Emily lied. Again she really hoped that she could figure out who A was so she didn't have to keep lying to her friends about something that they had the right to know. At that point, Emily wondered something. "Well I have to go, Spence. I'll talk to you later."

Ali returned from the bathroom almost immediately after the call was over. Emily knew that she had to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Ali, what really happened with Ian?" Emily questioned. Samara had no idea who Ian was but listened anyway.

"I pushed him off the bell tower." Ali replied. Emily and Samara looked shocked. "I had to because he was going to kill Spencer if I didn't."

"So you killed someone to save your friend's life?" Samara asked as Alison nodded. "I was right about you, Viv…Alison. You do have a big heart. I totally support the two of you together."

"There's still Maya in the way of that." Emily pointed out. No matter what she felt for Ali, she couldn't break Maya's heart.

"Well I should probably get going." Samara stated. "I would love to meet with the two of you again some time."

Not long after Samara left, Emily heard her mother's car pulling up. Ali rushed up into the attic. Emily rushed to wash the drinks before she helped her mom put the groceries away.

"So Emily…" Pam said. "This thing about Eggo Waffles doesn't seem like your usual handwriting."

Emily cringed as she realized that Ali must have written something on the shopping list. She had to think of a quick answer.

"That was…Maya." Emily replied. She hoped her mother would believe that. "She said that would like some the last time that she came over and I guess that she wrote it on the list."

"Well tell her not to do that in the future." Pam instructed her daughter, seeming to buy it.

"I will." Emily replied.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Pam asked. Emily didn't know how to answer.

"No nothing out of the ordinary happened." Emily remarked as she started to sweat. "It was just the same old stuff that always happens."

Pam had a feeling that something was up but had no idea what it was. Her gut wondered if it was Emily and Maya having sex. This was definitely true but not what was bothering Emily.

Emily ended up meeting with Hanna and Spencer while Aria was probably on her date with Ezra. She also found that Maya was still using marijuana. This made Emily extremely upset because it made her stay at Juvie/rehab seem completely point. Things ended up getting heated and in the end, Maya and Emily broke up because of it. Emily really wanted Ali to comfort her about it.

Pam was not home when Emily returned from the party. Emily felt relieved because she really wanted to cry in Ali's arms. Emily went up the attic with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked in concern.

"Maya and I broke up." Emily stated.

"Was it because of me?" Alison asked, feeling guilty.

"No." Emily answered. "It was actually because she lied to about quitting weed. She went to rehab and accomplished absolutely nothing. I thought she changed but she's still the same person that she was before. I don't know why I can't have a good relationship. I had something with Samara but A had to go and ruin that."

"Well I can tell you that A is a terrible person." Alison stated as she hugged Emily. "I'm really sorry about it. I wish I could be with you but I've realized that I can't go out in public. It would be impossible to do without my wig. Plus people would see us kissing and there would be questions all around."

"I know that Aria is in love with Ezra but I don't think I would want to do the whole sneaking around thing either." Emily agreed.

"But Emily I want you to know that I do love you and when the time is right, I want to go out in public with you." Ali explained. "That's what Samara helped most with. She made me realize that I was gay, even though I didn't actually have any feelings for her. But…since you're broken up, I was w-wondering if we could you know kiss."

Emily noted that Ali definitely did seem changed. She also did wonder if Ali was nicer than she was before. Maybe she had learned why A wanted to kill her.

That night, Ali was sleeping when she was suddenly hit with a nightmare. She started to roll around and scream. Both Emily and Pam heard her.

"Is there someone up there?" Pam asked.

"Mom…" Emily stated. She wasn't able to say anything else. Pam opened up the attic while Alison was still sleeping. There she saw the blonde thrashing on the couch.

"Oh…my…god." Pam remarked.

So it turns out that Samara dated Vivian who was really Alison and Samara helped her come to grips with her feelings for Emily. And Pam finds out about Alison to much shock. Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Pam rubbed her eyes to make sure it was in fact Alison before going to wake her from her nightmare. Alison looked at Pam and only one word came out of her mouth.

"Fuck." Ali remarked.

"I don't believe this." Pam replied. "How?"

"She's not dead, mom." Emily stated. Ali couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to just grab her things and run but she couldn't because Pam's eyes were locked on her. "I know it's a little hard to believe but here she is."

"We need to tell people about this. The town will go ballistic when they find out." Pam suggested.

"No!" Ali interrupted. "I don't want people to know that I'm alive. Someone was trying to kill me and I wouldn't be surprised if they still are."

"Well we should at least tell Jason." Pam responded. "He has the right to know."

"Jason already knows." Ali admitted. "He switched the DNA samples in the lab for me. But I don't want anyone else to know. You were even supposed to know. I wasn't even supposed to be here but Emily talked me into it."

"If someone's trying to kill you, you need to call the police." Pam told her.

"That wouldn't do anything." Ali argued. "The police hate me. They would probably either say that I was lying or I was the person pretending to be Alison DiLaurentis."

"Emily, I really don't think that this is something that you should be keeping from your friends." Pam said. Alison looked like she was about to protest but Pam cut her off. "If you tell them that you're alive, you can stay here and I won't tell anyone else."

Alison sighed. "Can I go back to sleep?" She asked. "It's like 1:00 in the morning. I guess I'll tell them but it's too late to do it right now."

"Yeah mom it's late." Emily agreed.

The next day at school, Emily walked up to her friends.

"I need you guys to come over to my house after school." She stated.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"I can't tell you why but you need to know that it's very important." Emily replied.

"Well we gotta see if we can find out any more information about Ali and A." Spencer added.

"Please just come over!" Emily said in frustration. "I can't tell you why but I promise you guys that you regret doing it."

"Okay we'll come if you tell us why you're acting so weird." Hanna agreed.

"She's probably just on edge because of the breakup with Maya." Aria suggested.

"Yeah I was kind of hoping that we eat some ice cream at my house for a little while." Emily lied. "I'll even get low-fat for you Hanna and nondairy for you Aria"

"Okay we'll come over." Spencer agreed.

The three of them followed Emily home. Before she entered, Emily spoke.

"Okay I lied, there's no ice cream but there is something that you girls really need to see in there." Emily told them. "It's better than ice cream."

"That's tough to imagine." Hanna responded as she opened the door and the four girls walked in to see Ali sitting on Emily's couch.

"Surprise." Ali said with a smile.

"ALI?" Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all asked in disbelief.

"Hey girls." She stated before the three of them went over and hugged her. "Okay I kind of need oxygen."

"How is this possible?" Spencer questioned.

"You were dead." Aria added.

"No I'm pretty sure I wasn't." Ali responded. "If you really want to know I'll tell you the same thing that I told Emily."

"You knew about this?" Hanna snapped at Emily.

"I asked her not to tell you because it's not safe." Ali explained. "I wouldn't be telling you now if Emily's mom didn't find me in the attic. So basically I had someone impersonating me the night I was murdered. She was murdered because she looked like me. I was with Ian because I wanted to see if I could get him to have sex with me to prove what a creep he was. Only it didn't go as planned and he ended up hurting me and knocking me unconscious. I was going to go back home but I found out that I was missing. I ended up finding the body of my doppelganger and buried her. The body was never actually supposed to be found."

"So you were really there in the hospital room?" Hanna asked.

"Yes everything I said was true in there." Ali admitted. "The thing is I was there for all of you. I rigged Noel's locker, I killed Ian and Emily already knows that I saved her life."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you about Ian." Spencer replied. "I just didn't know how bad he was. You were trying to protect me."

"I'm sorry for the way that I treated you sometimes." Ali apologized. "I'm especially sorry that I made you bulimic, Han."

"So you're A?" Aria asked.

"I impersonated A a few times." Ali admitted. "But it was only the times that helped you. I would never blackmail you girls like that but you have to be more careful. A wants my blood. You can't keep giving her fodder to use against you. The biggest thing is your relationship, Aria."

"But Ezra and I love each other." Aria defended. Alison shook her head before she sighed.

"I understand that he's cute and you two have a lot in common but you've got a psychopath after you, and you're continuously giving her something to use against you. You're not going to continue to get lucky. At least you have something that you can control. Also if Ezra really loves you, he'll wait until you're 18 and A is dealt with." Ali explained.

"So can we not talk about A and just celebrate the fact that Ali is alive?" Spencer suggested.

"Sure we can." Emily told them. "Ali, do you want to come and get some drinks with me?"

Ali smiled and took Emily's hand as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"So did you ever tell them about us?" Alison asked.

"I didn't know that there was ever an us." Emily stated.

"Just because I was afraid to show it doesn't mean that there wasn't an us." Ali replied. 'So did you tell you them?"

"Yeah it came out by accident. This cop found a letter I wrote you and tried to say that I killed you." Emily responded.

"I read that letter and I was a little disappointed but then I realized that if the roles were reversed, I probably would have done the same, possibly worse." Ali declared as she opened the door to the refrigerator.

"So you're not mad at me?" Emily asked.

"No." Ali answered. "So would you rather be Pip or Estella?"

"Does it matter?" Emily asked before she turned Ali's back to the door and kissed her.

Back in the living room, the other three liars started to talk.

"So, Emily broke up with Maya." Hanna stated. "You think Ali coming back had anything to do with it? I meant Ali was her first love even if it wasn't mutual."

"I thought Ali didn't like her back." Spencer responded.

"They've been in there a long time." Aria remarked as she walked toward the kitchen before silently walking out. "So about Ali not like Emily back…"

"While their mouths are getting wetter, ours are getting drier." Hanna joked. Aria and Spencer both stared at her. "What? It was a joke."

"Here we go four sodas and a water for Hanna." Ali said as she and Emily walked back into the room.

"Ali, I exercise regularly. I can have a soda if I want." Hanna snapped, which surprised everyone else. "Sorry."

"Actually we only had four sodas." Emily replied.

"But I'll have the water if you really want a soda." Ali volunteered.

"So long were you guys making out in there?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, that really isn't any of your business." Aria scolded.

"Look I may be ready to be out but I can't be." Alison reminded them. "I literally can't be."

"Wow so much has changed since we last saw you." Spencer commented.

"We've all changed." Ali noted. "In some ways we've changed for the better and in some ways we have changed for the worse. I never thought I would have to kill a guy."

"Thank you." Spencer told her.

"So if you know who A is, you need to tell us." Aria stated.

Alison sighed before apparently pondering something.

"Fine I'll tell you who A is but you're not going to like it." Ali agreed. "It all started when I went to camp a few summers ago."

So the girls are together again. Next chapter we find out who A is and that will also be the last. Do you have any guesses on who A is? Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Was that before you met us?" Aria asked.

"I had met Emily." Ali replied. "And I knew about Spencer from the fact that my brother shared a dad with her. You see I carefully selected each of you. But that isn't very important right now. What's important is the story."

"Continue." Hanna responded.

"Well I went to camp. Looking back at it, it's kind of ironic. Your stepsister was there Han, and so was your sister, Spence." Alison explained. "Kate got bitten up so badly. It was not fun sharing a bunk with her because those creams she had to use did not smell good."

"Kate didn't say that she knew you." Hanna replied.

"She might not even remember me." Alison replied. "Then again, she also didn't tell you that she photoshopped a picture of herself to try to get you expelled. Anyway, so yeah Kate was my cabinmate and Melissa was one of the counselors but she wasn't the only counselor. There was one that was pretty friendly with me. She was younger than Melissa but not by that much. I was still prepubescent and I kind of looked up to her. I thought of her as kind of a big sister figure even though the two of us looked nothing alike. Everything was good between us until something happened."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"One day she took me out to the lake in a canoe. I had no idea what she was trying to do." Ali explained. "I thought it would be just a trip in a canoe."

"Ali, what happened?" Emily asked in concern.

"She kissed me and she touched me." Ali replied. I jumped into the water and swam away as fast I could. Things were never the same after that. She told me that I would be sorry for rejecting her."

"Did you tell anyone?" Aria asked.

"Nobody believed me. I did tell a few lies while I was there. My nickname there was even wolf." Ali added. "Anyway it was a while before I saw her again. This was after I was with you. The reason that I was testing you guys on Halloween because I really was hoping that I could count on you. It wasn't some sick joked. The threats were happening but A apparently had someone on the inside at the police department and I still had the reputation as a liar."

"So who is A?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"Her name was Milly Sarah Green." Ali explained. "But I think you know her better as Maya St. Germaine."

The four girls gasped audibly.

"How can Maya be A?" Emily asked, not believing it. "She's the same age as us."

"Actually she should be about 20 now." Ali explained. "Think about it. She moved into my house so she could try to find where I was after she realized that she had killed the wrong girl. From there she took my diary and used the secrets and phones that I had written in it against you."

"This is crazy." Hanna replied.

"You have to believe me." Ali said. "I finally did go to the police and I got a text from saying that I had 24 hours to live. I knew it was dangerous but I still tried to go through my plan with Ian. I was very lucky that she didn't find me before I woke up."

"We have to tell somebody." Aria stated.

"We have to smarter than that." Ali argued. "I think Maya's probably got a gun. We have to figure out some sort of plan to expose her but it won't be easy since she most likely has help. I also want each of you to promise me that you won't go after A."

"Okay but tell me what do Garrett, Jenna, and Melissa have to do with this?" Spencer questioned

"They hate me but none of them have the gall to actually try to kill me." Ali responded. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if any or all of them are helping A."

"I know that Garrett has a gun." Emily stated. "I mean he's a police officer and he might just try to use it on us."

"The other news I don't think that they're the only ones." Ali added. "We don't know how many people as helping her, either willing or through blackmail. It probably won't be easy to get to her."

"So what are we going to do?" Aria asked.

"We need to come up with a plan." Alison stated. "Right now I want you girls to be careful who you trust. You also need to expect everything and above all be careful. I think we all know what A is capable of."

"What if we try what we did with Ian?" Spencer suggested. "We could try to blackmail her."

"Need I remind that that almost got you killed?" Ali questioned. "Plus when you tried that, Ian just sent a messenger because he was onto you."

"Well is there anyone who you think we can trust?" Hanna asked.

"I've got it." Ali replied. "I know this sounds kind of risky but trust me here. What if instead of going to our friends for help, we go to our enemies?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"We need to get a member of the NAT club on our side." Ali explained. "I think Jenna might be the easiest to convince."

"That's crazy." Aria commented.

"Actually I think that's just crazy enough to work." Spencer replied. "Emily, you and I will go tomorrow and visit Jenna."

The next day, Spencer and Emily found themselves at the doorstep of the Cavanaugh home.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Emily asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Spencer replied. "Let's just hope that Jenna is home."

Spencer rang the doorbell and it wasn't answered by Jenna but instead by Toby.

"Toby?" She remarked in surprise. "You're back."

"What do you want?" Toby asked without much emotion in it.

"We wanted to know if Jenna was here." Emily stated.

"Why? I thought you girls were enemies with Jenna." Toby reminded me.

"Toby?" Jenna called. "Who's at the door?"

Jenna walked the door and noticeably she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Spencer, Emily." She remarked. "What do you want?"

"You can see?" Emily asked.

"I had my surgery a few days ago." Jenna explained. "I can see but it's very blurry. Again, what do you want?"

"Toby do you think you can give us some alone time?" Spencer requested. Toby entered the house and closed the door. "We wanted to know if you know someone named A?"

"She may also go by Milly or Maya." Emily added.

"I've got a call from someone calling themself A in the past." Jenna answered. "They told Alison was the one that blinded me and your girls were there."

"Jenna, that was an accident." Spencer replied. "Ali didn't know that you were in there."

"So I've been told." Jenna stated.

"Well Ali's a different person now." Emily remarked before she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean now? She's dead." Jenna asked. "She's not, is she? She played the whole town for her own amusement. And you're trying to tell me that she's changed."

"It's not like that." Spencer argued. "Someone did try to kill her and that same person is still trying to kill her."

"Wait a minute, we left her alone." Emily realized. "I have to get back there."

Emily ran back to her house and looked around for Ali but didn't find her.

"Ali?" She asked.

She got no answer. She went up to her room and found a note.

_Hi Em,  
>So, you know you I am now. And you also know about my past with Ali. I've taken her but I will give you a chance to save her. Meet me at the lake tonight at 9:00. If anyone else comes with you, she dies.<em>

_Sincerely  
>MAyA<em>

Emily was shocked. She immediately sent out an SOS to her friends. They rushed to her house and showed them the note.

"So she kidnapped Ali?" Aria asked.

"Yeah we shouldn't have left her alone." Emily replied. "Now we need a plan to save her."

That night Emily went out to the lake. She saw a boat with Maya in it and she appeared to be holding an unconscious Alison. At least Emily hoped that she was unconscious. Her phone beeped.

"_Let's see how good of a swimmer you really are." _The text read. Emily then saw Maya throw Ali into the lake. She had to be at least a mile out. Emily jumped in and swam like her life depended on it and went to grab Alison. Her heart was still beating. She then headed back out to the shore and gave Ali CPR. The blonde coughed before Emily heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I'm impressed." Maya remarked. "I didn't think that you would be able to do it."

"Maya, why are you doing this?" Emily questioned.

"I'm just finishing what I started." Maya replied. "I am doing this town a favor by getting rid of a liar. I'm also going to kill you. Now hold still or I'll shoot her first. Imagine watching the love of your life die. You would be begging me to kill you after that."

"You are just sick." Emily spat. "I can see why Ali didn't want you."

Maya smiled before she fired the gun at Emily's chest. Emily braced herself but suddenly Ali hopped up and put her arm in front of the bullet. She screamed out as the bullet collided with the bone.

"Ali." Emily replied in shock.

"So you're stupid to throw yourself in front of a bullet." Maya remarked. "I'll admit it's brave but still stupid."

Suddenly another gun went off and the girls saw blood coming out of Maya. She then fell to the ground dead. The two of them looked up to see Garrett with the other girls.

"We need an ambulance to come down to the lake." Garrett radioed.

"Thank you Garrett." Emily stated.

The ambulance came to the lake and took both Emily and Alison to the hospital. Unfortunately, the news that Alison DiLaurentis was checked into the hospital did not go unnoticed. After she was released, Ali was forced to explain her story, including the part about Ian. Fortunately for her, the mayor decided not to charge her with anything as she was acting to keep herself alive. Maya aka Milly was posthumously charged with the murder. She found herself re-enrolled at Rosewood High.

About a year later, it was Aria's 18th birthday. The Montgomery family was throwing her quite the bash. Emily was there with Ali, Spencer was back with Toby, Hanna with Caleb and of course Ezra was there. By now everyone was in support of their relationship. Jenna was even there, fully able to see again.

"I can't believe that it's been a year since everything went down." Emily said to Alison.

"Yeah but I'm glad that it's over." Ali replied before she kissed her girlfriend. The two of them looked as they noticed Ezra was down and one knee and proposing to Aria. Everyone seemed to cheer at this. After he went to the bathroom, Aria was met by the other four girls. "The only question now is which one of us is going to be your maid of honor."

So yeah Maya was A. She is who I think is A in the series. And everyone else lived happily ever after. Who saw Garrett being the one to save the day? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
